Countdown to Midnight
by emerald wolf1
Summary: Syaoran is at a New Years Eve party all alone, while Sakura is at home taking care of her sick father. Will his New Year be start out with disappointment? Or will Sakura make it last minute like she always does? S&S One-shot


**Countdown to Midnight**

By: Emerald Wolf1

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of CCS. CCS belongs to its respective owners of CLAMP. All rights reserved.

**Authors Note**: I've created this extremely short piece especially for New Years, written in Syaoran's POV. It's my first one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy my pathetic attempt at fluff (satisfaction not guaranteed). Happy New Years, everyone!

I am feeling _extremely_ irritable at the moment.

It is 11:55 PM, and I'm at a New Years Eve party with my best friend Eriol and his girlfriend Tomoyo. If Sakura were here I wouldn't mind, but she's at home taking care of her father who recently fell ill. I would've stayed with her, but she kept insisting that I have "fun" tonight.

But New Years with Eriol and Tomoyo?! How pathetic is this? I feel like the third wheel! I much rather spend New Years Eve alone in my dorm room if I can't spend it with Sakura, thank you very much.

From the corner of my eyes I see Tomoyo take a longing peek at the center of the room, where a massive amount of people caked up in newly acquired clothing are swaying their hips to the blaring music. Their laughter loudly bounces off the wall, almost deafening.

I know exactly what she's thinking, so I nudge Eriol.

"I think Tomoyo wants to dance. Go on, don't prolong it anymore than you have. I'll be fine here. I'm not as lonely as you think I am, you know."

He grins at me, and takes Tomoyo's hands in his. I sigh. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I imagine Sakura being here so I could take her hand with the same affection Eriol did with Tomoyo, and lead her to the dance floor. What a huge bubble burst.

"Let's dance," he whispers to Tomoyo.

She smiles, and follows as he leads her to the center of the room where everybody else is. Before completely disappearing off, she turns around and mouths "thank you" to me. I couldn't help but let out a half smile. She was always such a compassionate girl.

So, it seems that everyone here has a companion to confide with during this supposedly joyous time of year. I however, stand at the corner of the room pathetically observing everyone else. I really don't know why I hadn't left yet. I can feel the boredom consuming me, almost killing me, but ever so slowly.

Before I know it some guy I haven't seen in my life runs through the halls screaming, "10 seconds till midnight."

This slightly depresses me, because everyone has to find another person to kiss at the stroke of midnight. And since everybody has a date, you can probably imagine me being the laughing stock.

_10..._I wish I was back at the dorm room studying for my calculus test.

_9…_Gawd, somebody kill me.

_8…_God, if you exist, please strike lightning on me now!

_7…_I suddenly seeing people move out of the way as some girl screams, "Excuse me, please!" on the top of her lungs to get by.

_6…_She finally comes into view, and it registers in my head. It's Sakura!

_5…_"Syaoran," she squealed while running into my arms.

I hug her back with equal affection. (Thank you, God.)

_4…_"I thought you were with your dad," I whispered to her still unwilling to let go in case this was some cruel trick my mind is playing on me.

_3…_"Well, Yukito came by, so Touya decided to be nice and let me come. He said he'll watch father for tonight."

_2…_ "I'm glad you were able to make it. I was dying from boredom here all alone," I muttered.

_1…_ The television blared, "**Happy New Years!!!!**"

"I'm glad I could make it too. Happy New Years Syaoran," she said before tip toeing to kiss me fully on the lips.

I smiled and brushed my lips softly against hers. A very happy new year indeed…

**Ending note**: A happy ending to a happy New Years. Thanks for reading. I hope I didn't bore you to death. Please give me your thoughts on the story, and ways I can improve. I'm not used to writing one-shots.


End file.
